


A Literal Old Married Couple

by deanieweaniewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Hunt Fic, M/M, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Softness, Unsuspecting Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Dean and Sam get a call from Bobby to a hunt. When they arrive, Bobby isn't alone, and he leaves both boys questioning everything they had ever seen him do.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Rufus Turner
Kudos: 23





	A Literal Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts).



Dean wasn’t expecting a call from Bobby, but sure enough, he got one. He and Sam were just finishing up a vengeful spirit hunt in Wichita when Bobby called. He needed more manpower to clear out a vampire nest just outside of Chicago. From the intel they had, it was a small nest with no more than six vampires inside. 

The drive was short compared to the cross-country drives Sam and Dean were used to. All they had to do was get through Missouri and a good chunk of Illinois to reach their destination. 

Sam drummed his fingers against his leg, staring out at the open highway in front of them. “What’s Bobby doing on a vamp hunt, anyway? When was the last time he sought out a hunt for himself?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s Bobby, since when do we question what he does?”

Sam sighed and went quiet again. Dean turned up the volume of the music and let the sound of Led Zeppelin fill the impala. 

Dean parked Baby just down the street from an old warehouse. He spotted one of Bobby’s cars just in front of theirs. The sun was just setting and everything around them was eerily quiet. It was a desolate part of town that was mostly abandoned, leaving the world empty and silent. 

When Sam and Dean got out of the car, they saw both doors of Bobby’s car open. Bobby came out of the driver’s side, and Rufus came out the passenger side. Bobby hadn’t mentioned Rufus when he called. 

Dean shut the car door. “Hey, Bobby.”

Bobby popped open the trunk of his car. “Hey, boys. Ready to chop some heads?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Dean responded. “Long time, no see, Rufus.”

Rufus picked up a machete out of the back of the car and slid it out of its sheath, checking the blade for sharpness. “Yeah, it has been a while, hasn’t it?” He looked at Bobby. “You up for this, old-timer?”

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Rufus. “You’re the one who asked me to help out, so you can kiss my ass.”

“Gladly.” Rufus had a slight grin, just noticeable.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, both taking note of how Rufus and Bobby were interacting. They were still giving each other a hard time, but there was something about the way they looked at one another. 

Dean wondered what it could mean. He had known Bobby for most of his life and never suspected that he was anything other than straight. In fact, Bobby didn’t really show an interest in anyone of any gender, as far as Dean knew. He never expressed it, which meant that Dean simply assumed his sexuality. He was married to a woman, so it was a fair assumption to make. 

When they walked towards the warehouse, Bobby and Rufus were side by side. They were so close that their shoulders kept brushing together. Dean stared and started to question every interaction Bobby and Rufus ever had. 

The pair finally got some space between them once they were sneaking into the warehouse. They were in hunting mode, so Dean snapped out of his train of thought to focus on the hunt at hand. 

They caught one vampire in the hallway. Sam was able to catch him by surprise with a swing of his machete. The sound of the head hitting the ground was louder than they would have liked, so they had to move quickly before they were noticed. 

As they rounded a corner, Dean could have sworn he saw Rufus and Bobby’s hands slip apart, but it was too dark to tell. 

The rest of the hunt went off without a hitch. There ended up being seven total vampires, and they were spread out enough that they weren’t too hard to take on. 

When they were finished, Dean announced that he was hungry and that he was going to find somewhere good to eat. Sam begrudgingly agreed to go with him, though he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Bobby and Rufus decided to tag along, agreeing that they were hungry. 

That’s how they found themselves in a dingy diner that looked like every diner across the midwest. It was sure to have the same greasy burgers as well. 

The booth was small, but definitely not so small that Bobby and Rufus needed to be as close as they were. Sam and Dean had a healthy amount of distance between them, but Bobby and Rufus were nearly on top of each other. 

Dean tried to ignore them, but it was hard. They were still bickering, but suddenly it seemed like a literal old married couple. There was no way they were actually a couple, so all Dean could do was try to think about something else. 

When their food arrived, silence fell over the table as they ate. Dean glanced across the table every now and then, but with the distraction of food, nothing seemed to be happening on that end.

It wasn’t until Bobby finished his food that something happened. He finished his fries and looked over at Rufus’s still full basket. He reached over to grab a fry. 

Rufus swatted Bobby’s hand. “Get your own damn food.”

“Don’t you have eyes?” He gestured to his empty basket.

Rufus rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Bobby grabbed a fry and ate it while Rufus did nothing to stop him anymore. There was a lightness to their grumpy expressions like they were somehow pleased by that interaction. 

Dean stared at the table and finished his burger. Surely he was overthinking things. Bobby and Rufus were just friends, right?

Once their food was finished, they walked back outside to their cars. Bobby and Rufus were still walking way too close together, just in front of Dean and Sam. Dean had pretty much settled it in his mind that they were just friends and that he was way overthinking what was happening. 

When Bobby and Rufus reached the back of Bobby’s car, they turned to look at one another. Rufus was the one to lean in and press a kiss to Bobby’s lips. It was very brief, but it was tender and heartfelt. 

They started to step away from each other, but then Bobby got a look at Sam and Dean, whose jaws were dropped. 

“You boys act like you’ve never seen anyone kiss their partner before.”

Dean closed his mouth, relieved that his suspicions were validated. “It’s just um...not what we expected.”

Sam seemed to get over the shock a little faster than Dean. “I think I should have known by now.”

Rufus huffed. “You think?”

Dean couldn’t help but feel really happy for them. He finally smiled. “Well, we’re gonna hit the road. You kids have fun. See ya.”

Bobby nodded. “See ya later, boys. Take care of yourselves.”

Sam gave a slightly awkward wave. “You too.”

Once they were back in the car, Sam and Dean didn’t say anything to one another about it, because both of them knew that they should have seen it coming. Every interaction between Bobby and Rufus had a new meaning behind it, one that was much sweeter. It felt so right that neither Sam nor Dean could question it. All they could be was happy. 


End file.
